No Words Necessary
by F91
Summary: A collection of various Setsuna/Feldt drabbles. Chapter Three: Delusions
1. No Words Necessary

Well, I have a bunch of ideas for Setsuna/Feldt fics, but none of them would be long enough to warrant being separate, so I decided I'd just to make them a drabble collection. Here's the first installment. Direct sequel to my previous fic. I've gotten used to adding that extra 'd'.

* * *

Feldt floated down the corridors of the Ptolemaios. Her shift had finally ended and it was time for her to get some rest. It had been a quiet month. There weren't many missions for them to perform, so everyone was taking the chance to rest up.

Feldt decided to stop at one of the several window boxes on the ship. The boxes provided an unaltered view into space. Feldt would sometimes go there to think and gaze at the stars. When she opened the door she was surprised to see some one already in there.

"Ah… Setsuna." She breathed out. Last she had heard, Exia's Meister was asleep in his quarters. The boy gave no sign that he had noticed her presence. After their little 'joy ride', as the others called it, Feldt had found it much easier to talk to him. She moved closer to him and was about to speak when she noticed something was off.

Reflected in the glass, she could see that Setsuna's eyes, usually hard and determined, were glossed over. He was staring blankly out the window; he probably wasn't really looking at anything. His back gave off a threatening aura. Feldt was sure that if she tried to touch him, he'd probably reflexively break her arm.

"Setsuna." She tried calling. Feldt saw his reflection blink. His eyes returned to normal and he shifted them slightly and looked at her reflection.

"Feldt Grace," He said. "What is it?"

Feldt knew she had no business asking, but part of her thought that if she did, she might be able to help him. "Is… something wrong?"

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"You… you just seem a bit more… distant than usual…" She said. "But, if you don't want to talk about it…"

Setsuna turned his head just enough to look at her. He seemed to contemplate something before returning his gaze out to space.

"I had a dream." He said.

"A dream?"

"Yes… About my past."

"I'm sorry!" Feldt said quickly. She had no right to pry. "I shouldn't have…"

"… Before, you had said that I was a good person." Setsuna interrupted. "I wonder if you'll still think so."

Feldt fell silent. Setsuna continued.

"I'm from a Middle Eastern country called the Kurdish Republic." He started. "There, I fought as a child soldier. I was fooled into believing that I was fighting for the sake of God. I fought alongside many other kids. They were all wiped out. Sometimes I still see all the death and destruction around me. That wasn't the worst of it though."

Setsuna paused and took a quick glance at the girl behind him. She was listening intently to his story with a solemn expression on her face. He closed his eyes and went on.

"We were told that in order to prove ourselves worthy to serve God, we had to complete a certain task… We had to kill our families."

Feldt let a small gasp escape her lips.

"And that's exactly what I did." Setsuna said coldly. "I gunned them down. I killed them without mercy, even as my mother begged me to stop. I killed them for the sake of _God_." He all but spat out that last word. "I always see my mother's face in my dreams. She keeps asking me 'Why?'"

"This is the kind of person I am." He added evenly. "I'm not a 'good person.' It's best you don't come near me."

Feldt took a moment to organize her thoughts. She knew all the members of Celestial Being would have tragic pasts, but… It must be a truly heavy burden that the boy in front of her carried. Being well-read, Feldt was fully aware of the methods used to brainwash child soldiers. It must have been horrible for him to be coerced into doing something like killing his parents. At such a young age too. And he had to go on living with that fact, and up until now he had kept it all to himself, held all his pain inside with no one to share it with. He continued to suffer all alone.

Feldt couldn't think of the words to convey her thoughts. But after looking at his cold, lonely back, there was only one thing she could do.

Setsuna wasn't sure what the girl would do after hearing his story. He figured she might see him as some sort of monster. What she did completely caught him off guard.

Feldt wrapped her arms around the former child soldier. She hugged him as tightly as she could.

Setsuna reflexively stiffened. He didn't like being touched. He didn't want anyone to get close to him. However, he found himself relaxing. The feeling of her body against his was surprisingly pleasant. Setsuna couldn't remember the last time he felt the warmth of another human being. If he had to guess, the last person to hold him like that was probably his mother.

Feldt simply embraced him. She didn't say 'It's ok' or 'It's not your fault.' She just hugged him. That simple act made Setsuna feel more alive than he had in years.

No words were necessary.

X-X-X

Allelujah Haptism quickly closed the door to the window box. He really needed to remember to knock…


	2. Form of Address

Lockon Stratos.

Tieria Erde.

Allelujah Haptism.

Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

Lasse Aeon.

Ian Vashti.

Christina Sierra.

Wang Liu Mei.

Setsuna F. Seiei always referred to people by their full name. If not, he'd just use non-committals like "you" or "them." He did this to distance himself. He didn't want to get attached to his comrades, hoping to feel nothing when they inevitably met their end.

His comrades always ended up that way. The young Kurdish boy named Soran Ibrahim had lost many friends; others who had answered the call of 'God' and fought for 'His' sake. No matter how suicidal the mission seemed, they all believed that they were righteous and had God's protection.

Soran had tried to stop a few of them from going. He begged them not to leave, for they would surely meet their demise. But it was futile. He had just been knocked away and accused of being a non-believer. Afterwards, _that man_ would inform them that their comrade had sacrificed himself for the sake of 'God.'

Running around the battlefield littered with the bodies of his friends, Soran couldn't bear the sight of their faces contorted by death. Where was this 'God' to protect them?

Everyone Setsuna knew died, so he thought it best to not get involved with them on a personal level. However, recently he had begun to waver.

All because of one Feldt Grace.

Setsuna was unable to forget her kindness. By all rights he was a monster, yet she still gently embraced him. He just couldn't understand why. It had made him feel something he had never felt before. It was some kind of warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest.

He felt that he didn't want her to let go.

Setsuna wondered why he didn't try to fight it. Shouldn't he have pushed her away like all the others?

But then he realised it. There was no God, but there was Gundam. Setsuna was a Gundam Meister. He was no longer the powerless child running scared on the battlefield. He might not be able to protect everyone yet, but with the Exia, at the very least, he should be able to protect one girl. He didn't want to lose the warmth she provided him.

That would be the start. Setsuna decided that he would also fight so he didn't have to lose any more comrades. He decided that it was ok to get a little closer.

"Ah! Good morning, Setsuna."

"Good morning, Feldt."


	3. Delusions

Setsuna gently laid Feldt onto the bed. She shivered as her bare flesh met the sheets. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding as she gazed into the gentle eyes above her.

"Setsuna…" She whispered.

"Feldt…" He whispered back. He took the girl's trembling hand into his and gave it a soft squeeze. "Are you ready?"

"Could…" She glanced away when she caught a glimpse of his naked chest. "Could you turn off the light?"

Setsuna nodded and walked over to the light switch. He flicked it off and returned to the bed…

X-X-X

X-X

X

"Keep it PG, Miss Sumeragi!" Lockon exclaimed.

"Eh? Why?" The older woman pouted. "Kids these days know all about this stuff! It's not rare for people their age to have some experience. Heck, it's almost expected!"

"Do you honestly think those two could get to that point so quickly?" Lockon sighed. "I'd hate to think what you were like at their age…"

Sumeragi just took a sip of beer.

"If you ask me…" Ian chimed in. "I don't think she's that far off. It would probably go like this..."

X-X-X

X-X

X

Feldt gasped in surprise. "It's… It's so big!" She hesitantly reached out and touched it. "It's so long and hard… It'll never fit!"

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna asked. "Of course it will. It might hurt a bit, but if you push hard enough it'll go in."

"If… If you say so…" But Feldt still had doubts.

"I'm going to start." Setsuna said. "Are you ready?"

Feldt nodded. "I guess so…"

"I'm putting it in…" Setsuna let out an almost inaudible grunt as he pushed. Feldt let out a yelp.

"It's… it's really going in…" She gasped. Sweat began to run down Setsuna's face.

"Almost all the way in…" He muttered.

With one last mighty push, Setsuna got the screw into Exia's armoured plating.

"You did it!" Feldt said joyously.

"Yeah." Setsuna wiped his forehead. "Thanks for helping me with the maintenance."

X-X-X

X-X

X

"… That punch line is so out dated!" Lockon shouted. "You really are an old man!"

"Oh come on!" Ian shot back. "It's a classic! You youngsters should learn to appreciate them!"

Lockon put his hand over his face and sighed. "… You lack a sense of adventure!" He suddenly proclaimed. "It should go something like this!"

X-X-X

X-X

X

A pair of stereotypical gangsters surrounded the girl tied to the chair. They were in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. A single ceiling light illuminated the structure.

"We sure got us a real cutie, don't we?" Gangster A licked his lips.

"I can't wait to have some fun with her!" Gangster B agreed.

"Lay a hand on me and you'll be sorry!" Feldt exclaimed. The gangsters laughed.

"Ha! You act like some one will save you!" Gangster A grinned.

"Even if some one did come, we'll just pump them full of lead!" Gangster B withdrew a gun and cocked it.

Feldt struggled against her restraints. She had to do her best, for surely _he_ would soon come to save her!

Just then, the light went dark!

"What the?" Gangster A cried. "Turn that light back on!"

Gangster B went over to the light switch and flicked it. The light went back on. "Faulty wiring?" He wondered out loud. He turned back to his partner, but the other man had a terrified look on his face. Gangster B looked at him quizzically for a moment before following his gaze. Gangster B turned around and saw a figure standing behind him!

Before Gangster B could use his gun, the figure lashed out! Gangster B felt a fist strike his gut with such force that he spat out some bile. He fell to his knees, allowing the figure to knee him in the head. Gangster B went flying into a stack of empty boxes. He didn't get back up.

Gangster A stood frozen with fear. Feldt's face beamed with happiness.

The figure ran forward and landed a solid blow on Gangster A's face. A loud 'crunch' signified the breaking of his nose. He collapsed to the ground and rolled around in agony as he clutched his face.

The figure walked over to Feldt and undid her bonds. He then picked her up and carried her bride style.

"I knew you'd come!" She sighed happily.

"Of course." Setsuna said back. "I'd never let anyone hurt you."

As Setsuna made his way over to the exit, Gangster A managed to quell the pain long enough to ask one question.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

Setsuna looked back and answered.

"I'm Gundam!"

X-X-X

X-X

X

"That wasn't too bad." Christina nodded. "But how often would that have the chance to happen?"

"Well then, what do you think?" Lockon asked.

"Hm…" Christina pondered.

X-X-X

X-X

X

Feldt slowly pulled back the curtain of the changing room. She kept her gaze on the floor while she fiddled with the hem of the frilly pink dress she was wearing.

"So… How do I look?" She asked.

"You look adorable." Setsuna said. "You're making me fall for you all over again!"

Though he said that, Setsuna couldn't actually see her, as all the boxes he was carrying obscured his vision.

X-X-X

X-X

X

"And that's the ideal romantic situation!" Christina finished.

"… Well, that certainly sounds like something you'd say…" Lichty muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Christina huffed. "Well, what do you think then?"

"Well…" Lichty started.

X-X-X

X-X

X

"Um… Setsuna…" Feldt said shyly, her face tinged pink. She toyed with a cloth bound box behind her back. "Um… if… if you don't mind… could we eat lunch together?"

"I don't mind." Setsuna replied.

"Actually…" Feldt produced the box from behind her back. "I made this… I was thinking we could share it…"

"Sure." He said. They found a place to sit and Feldt opened the box. Inside were various things such as omelettes, rice, and wieners in the shape of octopi. Setsuna broke his chopsticks. "Thanks for the meal." He picked up an omelette and popped it into his mouth.

"… How is it?" Feldt asked, eagerly awaiting his answer. Setsuna swallowed.

"It's good." He said. Feldt let out a sigh of relief. Setsuna then noticed that her hands were covered in bandages. "Was this your first time cooking?"

"Ah… um… well… yes…" She admitted. "I was worried I wouldn't be any good…"

"You did a good job." Setsuna said, eating one of the wieners.

"Maybe… I could cook you dinner tonight too…" She asked bashfully.

"… I'd like that." Setsuna replied. Feldt closed her eyes and collected her courage. She grabbed her chop sticks, broke them, picked up an omelette and held it out to Setsuna.

"Say 'ahh'…"

X-X-X

X-X

X

"Moeeee…" Lichty giggled, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"… Disgusting…" Christina jerked back.

"You have no idea what a true man's romance is." Lasse said.

X-X-X

X-X

X

The Exia pointed its GN sword at its foe. Setsuna gripped the controls tightly.

"Today, we'll end this!" He declared. "I'll defeat you and win her heart! I'll take her away from you! Prepare yourself, Lockon Stratos!"

X-X-X

X-X

X

"Oi! Why am I the romantic rival?" Lockon demanded. "Do I look like a pedophile to you?"

"Um…" Allelujah spoke up. "What about something like this?"

X-X-X

X-X

X

As the Sun began to sink into the ocean, Setsuna and Feldt walked side by side along the beach. No words passed between them, only the gentle sea breeze.

Feldt glanced at the boy's hand, which was gingerly dangling at his side. Her fingers softly brushed against it. His hand jerked away slightly, but it soon relaxed and Feldt slipped her hand into his…

X-X-X

X-X

X

"… Too boring!" The others said in unison.

"Oh… Sorry…" Allelujah shrunk away, muttering something like "whose eyes are those?" The rest of the crew began arguing about which of their ideas was right.

Off in the corner, Tieria couldn't help but wonder what the hell Veda was thinking.

* * *

This was basically me trying to be funny. Results may vary. Gave me a chance to write the other members of Celestial Being, while also putting Setsuna and Feldt into situations that would never happen (for the most part).

If you don't get what Allelujah was muttering, go watch Chaos;Head now.

I'm really happy with how well recieved my fics have been. A lot of people are adding it to their favourite stories. I'm glad I've successfully spread my love of this pairing to others. While +Favourites are good and all, what I'd really like is more reviews. I like hearing first hand what others thought of my stories. You can also feel free to pitch me ideas for future stories. I'd happily take them into consideration.

Once again, thanks for all the support.


End file.
